1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing device and, more particularly, to an ice fishing device having a signaling device plus a communications module and, most particularly, to an ice fishing device having a signaling device, a communications module and a remote control device for both sending instructions to and receiving information from the communications module.
2. Background Information
Ice fishing is a popular sport in many northern states where the weather is sufficiently cold to freeze water to a sufficient thickness that it will support an individual. Many ice fishing devices are currently available, which allow an individual to cut a hole in the ice and place a hook and line down the hole in hopes of enticing a fish to bite the bait and become hooked. Most states allow the use of two or three fishing lines for use by a single individual. It is difficult for a single individual to handle separate fishing lines at the same time. To overcome this difficulty, a variety of devices have been made that allows one individual to fish with several fishing lines at the same time.
One popular device is termed a “tip up” device, which allows fishing using several fishing lines with minimal attention by one individual. The tip up device generally includes a spool of line on a first linear support and a second support positioned perpendicular to the first support. The first support with the spool of line is inserted into the water through a hole cut in the ice. The perpendicular support is sufficiently sized to keep the whole device from sinking though the hole in the ice.
When a fish takes the bait and swims away from the hole and the device suspended there below, the spool turns as the line unwinds. Because the spool is below the ice, the fisherman must somehow determine that the spool is turning. The fishing device has some type of mechanical linkage between the spool and a signaling device to notify the fisherman of the fish pulling out line from the spool.
A wide variety of such linkages between the spool and the signaling device are currently in use, as well as a variety of signaling devices. The most common signaling device is a flag on a spring that is held down with the spool at rest and raised into the air with the spool moving. Thus, the name “tip up” for the fishing device. Other signaling devices include a light that is turned on only when a fish bites. This signaling device is often used for fishing under dark conditions.
Applicant has invented a tip up fishing assembly that provides several signal methods as well as being remotely controlled for ease of use. The instant invention provides a unique and novel improvement over the existing technology.